


Essere uomo prima di essere pilota

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: COVID, M/M, POV Lewis, POV Seb, Quarantine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb e la Ferrari si lasciano definitivamente, ma non è una decisione facile per Seb, così amante della Ferrari, che ha tanto sognato un mondiale in rossa. Da tempo sapeva che non si sarebbe realizzato, ma arrendersi definitivamente è stata dura e per giunta arriva in un periodo in cui deve fare a meno di Lewis. Non può toccarlo e abbracciarlo, ma fa di tutto per essergli vicino lo stesso.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 6





	Essere uomo prima di essere pilota

**Author's Note:**

> la fic si ambienta appena dopo il colloquio ufficiale fra Seb e la Ferrari, quando ha deciso di lasciarla a fine stagione. Penso che per lui sia stato difficile ed ho provato ad immedesimarmi. La cosa peggiore deve essere stato il non poter farsi coccolare fisicamente da Lewis, che però ci sarà stato di sicuro come poteva. Purtroppo le fic sulla quarantena sono molto riflessive e di puro dialogo telefonico, visto che in realtà vista la situazione era tutto limitato. In quel periodo in America ancora non c’erano i blocchi totali e soprattutto la gente sottovalutava la situazione, poco dopo hanno capito quanto stava precipitando e si sono chiusi in casa. E poi incrociamo le dita su Seb in Mercedes con Lewis.   
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

# ESSERE UOMO PRIMA DI ESSERE PILOTA 

#  [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb946.jpg)

/Seb/

“Sapevo che sarebbe stata dura, ma non sapevo quanto, non lo immaginavo.   
Gli ultimi anni sono stati un doppio percorso, nella mia vita.   
Più mi legavo a Lewis, più me ne innamoravo e portavamo la relazione su un piano più forte e sentimentale, più mi allontanavo dalla Ferrari e dal mio sogno eterno.   
In realtà ci ho sperato testardamente con tutto me stesso fino all’anno scorso, ma già nella fine del 2018 ho iniziato a realizzare che sarebbe potuta andare diversamente da ciò che avevo sempre idealizzato. Contemporaneamente Lewis mi stava così vicino che mi sono rialzato sempre solo grazie a lui.   
L’anno scorso è stato un calvario al punto che sono stato bene solo quando l’ho detto apertamente e coscientemente.   
Quel sogno non lo realizzerò mai, ci devo rinunciare.   
L’avevo promesso al mio Dio, un Dio che adesso è diverso da com’era quando glielo avevo giurato. Ma non era solo per Michael, era anche per me stesso. Quel bambino che sognava mentre lui vinceva i mondiali in rossa.   
Però stavo affondando, non penso di essere mai stato così male come l’anno scorso e di nuovo senza Lewis non ne sarei uscito.   
Ho potuto ammettere che non avrei mai realizzato quel mio sogno di bambino, un sogno che avevo così vicino alla mia mano, solo perché avevo lui vicino a me.  
Ci sono riuscito perché sapevo che sarei stato comunque bene grazie a lui, che non realizzare il mio grande sogno di sempre non sarebbe stata la fine del mondo finchè avrei avuto lui accanto a me.   
A rafforzare la mia felicità è arrivato un altro figlio, un altro dono del Cielo.   
Tutto è stato perfetto, forse alla fine doveva andare così. Non avrei mai potuto vincere quel mondiale in rossa, ma se non l’avessi voluto così tanto non sarei arrivato dove sono oggi.   
L’uomo che sono oggi è un uomo felice, che ha vissuto un sacco di cose meravigliose e che molte ne ha ottenute.  
La famiglia che ho sempre voluto, l’amore della mia vita, una carriera scintillante, tanti anni con la macchina dei miei sogni. E poco importa se non ho ottenuto ciò per cui ho sempre corso, ho avuto molto altro, molto di più.   
Tiro su col naso e apro gli occhi che bruciano mentre le mie lacrime scendono, non riesco ancora a vedere bene, è tutto appannato, così aspetto ancora un po’ e penso a lui.   
Non so se facendo un percorso diverso sarei riuscito a mettermi con lui e ad innamorarmi, non so come sarebbe con Lewis. Probabilmente avrei la famiglia che ho oggi, ma penso che in qualche modo la Ferrari abbia avuto un ruolo fondamentale nel mio rapporto con Lewis.   
Ferrari VS Mercedes. Vettel VS Hamilton. 10 mondiali in due.   
Quando ero alla RedBull e lui alla McLaren era diverso, noi ci conosciamo dalle categorie inferiori, ma la nostra relazione ha assunto caratteri sessuali dopo molti anni, da quando lui ha rotto con Nico, a quel punto tutti gli impulsi a stento trattenuti fra noi due sono esplosi liberi, ma abbiamo avuto un sacco di aiuto dal contesto in cui eravamo.   
Io in Ferrari e lui in Mercedes, i due attori principali della F1, per i ruoli che avevamo eravamo sempre chiamati uno accanto all’altro, abbiamo condiviso moltissime piste e posizioni e podi e feste... io non lo so se senza tutto questo, saremmo qua ora ad amarci tanto.   
Se dovessi trovare un senso a tutto questo, penso di dover mettere il mio rapporto con lui.   
Però penso anche che se due sono destinati ad amarsi, troveranno comunque il modo a prescindere. So bene che anche quando io e lui smetteremo di correre, continueremo a vederci e ad amarci, perché già ora lo facciamo quando non c’è il mondiale. Perché ormai siamo troppo oltre il divertimento sessuale momentaneo che avevamo all’inizio, quando è scoppiato tutto.  
Quando ci siamo accorti che bagnarci e giocare insieme sul podio andava sempre più oltre ed era una bella scusa per toccarci e interagire.   
La sua vocina delicatissima mi raggiunge, ma non lo vedo subito anche se ho fatto una videochiamata. Una delle poche cose che ho imparato a fare con questo telefono in questo periodo.   
Non riesco a metterlo a fuoco perché piango più di quello che mi ero immaginato.   
\- Lo so che è dura, ma sono convinto che hai fatto la cosa migliore per te. Non era un ambiente sano, non ti meritavano. Non lo è mai stato se devo essere sincero, ma capisco il tuo voler correre con la macchina dei tuoi sogni. Hai fatto quello che hai sempre voluto, l’hai fatto a modo tuo, dando tutto te stesso e va bene così, perché non avrai un briciolo di rimpianto. Hai dato il tuo meglio nelle situazioni in cui eri. - La sua voce mi ripete come un mantra quello che negli ultimi anni mi ha ripetuto spesso e che lentamente mi è entrato in testa.   
\- Avevo perso il piacere di correre con la macchina dei miei sogni, era diventato un supplizio. - Ammetto senza rendermene conto. Quando riesco a metterlo a fuoco e a smettere di piangere, lo vedo tutto nudo e sudato coi suoi riccioli incasinati che gli incorniciano il visetto eternamente giovane. Sorrido fra le gocciolone di lacrime che scivolano lungo le guance.   
\- Ti stavi allenando? - Chiedo come se fosse importante.   
\- Stavo diventando matto ad aspettare l’esito. -   
\- Sapevi che sarebbe andata così. -   
\- Lo speravo, perché sai che ce l’ho con loro da molto. Che non è giusto quello che ti hanno fatto, specie nell’ultimo anno... - Sospiro provando ad essere obiettivo come sempre, anche se in stati d’animo così non è facile.   
\- Maurizio mi adorava... -   
\- Ma Maurizio non era adatto al ruolo... - Lewis ha tutte le risposte giuste e non posso ribattere. - Ti hanno buttato tutto sulle spalle, successi e fallimenti, senza equipaggiarti adeguatamente per la guerra che combattevi. Ti hanno consumato, Seb. E so che hai comunque realizzato i tuoi sogni e quindi è giusto che tu l’hai fatto, anche se non è andata come volevi. Ma l’hai fatto perché la Ferrari era la macchina dei tuoi sogni, quindi è va bene così. - Penso che Lewis mentre si allenava parlava da solo ripetendosi all’infinito tutte le cose che voleva dirmi ed ora gli escono come un fiume in piena.   
\- È sempre stata colpa tua se la Ferrari non ha vinto, tutti l’hanno sempre detto, ma non è vero, non è così dannazione! Eri solo, lo sei sempre stato, ed è questa la verità. Ma non è così che funziona la F1! Vorrei che provassi un anno in Mercedes per capire come deve essere... - Inarco le sopracciglia mentre lo dice.   
\- In RedBull era bello... - Lewis annuisce.   
\- Ma in Mercedes è ancora più bello... - E lo dice una volta di troppo così anche se prima ero fuori fase, smetto di piangere per capire dove vuole arrivare. Lo fisso stranito e quasi comico.   
\- Lewis Hamilton, vuoi forse intendere di propormi a Toto? - A questo punto lui si zittisce e mi fissa con i suoi occhioni così comunicativi che mi fanno scoppiare a ridere. È una risata di reazione, ma normale insomma.   
Mi sento meglio mentre rido così e lui si unisce a me, la sua risata mi rilassa ulteriormente e trovo conferma in quello che pensavo prima.   
Sapevo di poter superare anche questo perché c’è lui.   
C’è la famiglia, i miei figli, una vita al di fuori della F1 che adoro davvero, ma soprattutto c’è lui. Non so se senza ce l’avrei fatta così.   
\- Se te lo proponesse accetteresti? - Fa poi dopo le nostre risate di sfogo, mentre torniamo più leggeri ed il mio dondolo si muove su e giù pigramente, la mia testa all’indietro con lo schermo del cellulare che mi riprende, la gamba piegata, il gomito sul ginocchio.   
\- Certo che sì. Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto nella mia carriera, guidare l’ultima grande macchina che resta sarebbe un onore. - Però vorrei capire al posto di chi pensa la dovrei guidare... - Ma faresti le scarpe a Val? - Lewis alza le spalle.   
\- Non è carino, lo so. Al caso mi dimetto io. - Ed eccolo lì, lo dice scherzando, ma so com’è fatto e mi raddrizzo subito iniziando a seccarmi.   
\- Senti, non sono una principessa che deve essere salvata dalla morte a costo della vita del cavaliere! - Esclamo sdrammatizzando ma serio al tempo stesso.   
Lewis fa il broncio.   
\- No che non lo sei, ma prima o poi lascerò e... -   
\- Tu devi raggiungere e superare il record mondiale di Michael. E lo posso accettare solo perché sei tu! -   
\- Però con la Mercedes vinceresti tu il mondiale. In barba a tutti gli stronzi che ti hanno accusato di essere tu il problema della Ferrari! - So che a lui brucia e vorrebbe una rivincita. Ci tiene più lui che io, ridacchio a questo pensiero e glielo dico.   
\- Faresti di tutto per farmi vincere ancora... - Lewis annuisce.   
\- Comunque so che Toto non intende affidare a Val le redini della Mercedes dopo di me. È un bravissimo pilota, ma me lo ha detto chiaramente che non lo reputa alla mia altezza. Per il post Hamilton non è facile scegliere un erede, sa solo che non pensa potrà essere Val. perciò mentre capisce chi possa essere spera che io sia in grado di correre e vincere ancora a lungo, almeno fino a che non lo trova. E visto che non pensa a Val, tanto vale togliersi qualche piccolo sfizio. È ora o mai più, non ci sarà mai più nella storia della F1 un’occasione simile. - Lewis è partito in quarta, ma capisco cosa intende.   
\- Dieci mondiali in due, i due piloti più competitivi di sempre, nella lista dei più bravi nella storia della F1, insieme nel team più forte al momento. Sarebbe storia della storia. - Lewis si accende.   
\- Leggendari! Ed io conosco Toto, so che gli piacerebbe... - Si forma un ghigno anche su di me mentre sento che gli occhi brillano.   
\- Piacerebbe a tutti, ogni amante della F1, anche chi odia la Mercedes... -  
\- Chi non ama i dream team? - Ci pensiamo tutti e due per un po’ e so che anche se non me lo dice, ne ha già parlato con Toto.   
\- Parlerò con lui, gli dirò che sarei onorato di correre con loro. Vediamo cosa succede. - Ho fatto così tanto nella mia vita e nella mia carriera che anche se non ho raggiunto il sogno dei sogni, non significa che non possano essercene altri degni di essere perseguiti e perché no, anche raggiunti.   
\- E poi finchè io corro, anche tu sei obbligato a farlo! Sei più piccolo di me, ti ricordo... - Lewis si riaccende facendomi ridere.   
\- Lo so che hai paura che mollo... - E c’è anche un piccolo discorso da fare. Dovremmo parlare di Nico. Quando loro due sono finiti insieme in Mercedes è finito tutto fra loro ed io ho paura che vada così. Siamo diversi, le nostre vite lo sono. Però non significa che non possa succedere. Non sacrificherei mai quello che ho con lui per un campionato. Mai e poi mai. Non sono quel tipo di uomo.   
\- Non lo farò. - Dico quindi calmo e sicuro. Lewis sospira ed annuisce. - Ma dobbiamo parlare di una cosa, prima di buttarci in questo progetto. - E lui sa a cosa mi riferisco, perché ora sono serio, quel tipo di serietà quasi solenne. Si fa serio anche lui e mi guarda col broncio, annuendo.   
\- Hai paura che succeda come con Nico? - Piego la testa e lo ammetto.   
\- Tu no? - Il suo silenzio, improvvisamente, mi fa paura e di nuovo torna tutto nebbioso ed incerto. Ti prego Lewis, rischiarami di nuovo. Ne ho bisogno. Ho bisogno della tua luce. Ti prego. Solo ora. Rassicurami. Ti prego Lewis.” 

/Lew/

“Lo sapevo che si finiva per parlare di questo. Del resto è normale e giusto.   
Sospiro e mi mordo la bocca mentre ci rifletto con sincerità guardandolo dallo schermo del cellulare i suoi grandi occhioni blu che sperano in qualcosa che non osa dire.   
Lui vorrebbe fare un anno con me, ma ne ha paura. Paura di rovinare tutto fra noi come è successo con Nico, perché io e lui eravamo amici d’infanzia, ci amavamo un sacco ed è bastato correre con lo stesso team per lo stesso obiettivo per odiarci e rovinare tutto. Ma mentre ci penso capisco perché non succederà mai. Non a noi due.   
Così mi alzo e mi metto a camminare per il giardino sotto questo splendido sole che mi bacia la pelle scura, i capelli sciolti incolti che a quanto pare gli piacciono.   
\- Tu ne hai paura. - Faccio quindi calmo e deciso. Seb senza capire si aggrotta.   
\- Certo che ne ho, tu no? - Sorrido sornione.   
\- Io no. Perché ne hai paura, perciò so che non succederebbe. - Seb ancora mi fissa come se fossi matto, pensa che dica cose senza senso e ci scherza su.   
\- Il sole ti ha già dato alla testa? - Sospiro spazientito e alzo gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Seby, Nico non si è mai fatto di questi problemi, dannazione! - Continuo camminando con i cani che mi guardano con gli occhietti, in attesa di capire se andremo a fare un giretto. Se non avessi avuto loro, guai.   
A questo punto Seb sembra capire dove voglio andare a parare, ma ugualmente seccato esclama;  
\- Lew, per essere uno che ad una semplice domanda sta sei ore a rispondere, sei stato tremendamente stitico di parole, ora! - Alla sua fantasia sorrido e lo guardo aggrottato cercando di capire se devo offendermi perché tendo ad essere molto permaloso, ma arriccio le labbra e alzo le spalle iniziando i miei approfondimenti.   
\- Ok, visto che lo chiedi tu... - Esordisco mentre continuo la camminata all’interno del giardino che per fortuna ho visto che non si può fare nulla in giro. O meglio le ordinanze restrittive per questo Covid non sono così restrittive come in Italia, però so che è una follia uscire liberamente come niente fosse, perché so che da qui ad una settimana ci sarà una strage. E già i numeri dei contagi salgono ora dopo ora. Non poco.   
\- Nico è sempre andato dritto per la sua strada senza chiedersi se ne valesse la pena. Lui è arrivato in Mercedes ed ha capito che poteva vincere un mondiale, poi sono arrivato io ed ha capito, anzi ha visto, che finchè c’ero io lui non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Allora ha fatto di tutto per farmi le scarpe e per vincere sopra di me. Perché per lui era più importante la F1 di me! Mi ha manovrato psicologicamente, ha mandato di proposito al cesso la nostra relazione per vedermi crollare mentalmente, schiacciato dal dolore di quello che capitava fra di noi. L’ha fatto apposta, perché ad armi pari non mi avrebbe mai battuto, Seb. Perché a lui fregava di più vincere, per lui valeva la pena, un mondiale. Ed anche quando gli ho dato un sacco di occasioni per smettere, lui non ha mai smesso finchè non ha vinto ed alla fine si è reso conto che non ne era valsa la pena. Ma era tardi. Perché per me ormai si era spezzato tutto. Perciò ha lasciato. La F1 gli ha fatto perdere il cervello e l’anima. Ha perso il cuore. Ma per te non è così. Tu sei diverso. Tu il tuo cuore ce l’hai ancora. Tu hai già vinto, non sei ossessionato dai mondiali e dalle vittorie, non hai la F1 sopra ogni cosa. Per te c’è l’amore, la famiglia, chi ami, gli amici. Poi c’è la F1 e le vittorie. Tu hai già vinto, ti sei realizzato, hai fatto il massimo che potevi ovunque sei stato, ma non hai mai venduto la tua anima. Sei sempre rimasto fedele a te stesso ed alla tua visione delle cose. Amavi così tanto la Ferrari da difenderli anche quando non avresti dovuto, quando non era giusto. Ed hai fatto di tutto per aiutarli a migliorare, anche se non lo meritavano. E quando Charles ha usato te ed i tuoi miglioramenti sulla macchina per vincere e godere e prendersi il tuo posto lì dentro, tu hai avuto solo un periodo in cui non gli hai parlato, ma non l’hai disumanato. Sei tornato a parlargli, non sarete di certi mai amici, ma non ti sei mai messo ad odiarlo. - Penso di aver parlato anche più di quel che avrei pensato e di quel che pensava Seb, che in questa breve pausa in cui bevo dell’acqua fresca, lui si infila sorpreso:   
\- Non sono capace di odiare. Posso ignorare, al massimo. Posso incazzarmi come una bestia per cinque minuti... Charles mi ha deluso, ma in realtà era una stronzata. Lui è un giovane che vuole vincere e ha solo fatto di tutto per farlo. Come posso biasimarlo? - Sorrido dolcemente in quel che dice, dolcemente perché vedo il suo cuore di nuovo anche qua. Un cuore splendido.   
\- Lo vedi? Non sei capace di odiare, non sai mettere i tuoi interessi personali davanti ai tuoi principi. Nico non ne aveva, di principi. Ed alla fine quando ha capito che aveva sbagliato, era tardi. Mentre la F1 ha separato me e Nico, ha unito te e me. - Seb tira infuori il labbro inferiore, pensieroso e vorrei essere lì a succhiarglielo, ma possiamo solo fare ore ed ore di videochiamate ogni giorno. Chissà cosa dice a sua moglie. Forse che fa conversazioni di lavoro oppure usa la sua famiglia come scusa, che invece sentirà poco e nulla. Sorrido all’idea e mi siedo per terra sotto il sole allargando le braccia coi cani che mi saltellano intorno pensando che giochi con loro, così vedendo che mi portano la pallina, gliela tiro da disteso. Loro corrono e gareggiano per prenderla, si perdono così per un po’.   
\- Non sono come Nico... ne sono felice, era la cosa peggiore che mi potesse capitare. Rendermi conto di essere come lui... - Ci scherza un po’ su anche se so che è una delle cose che gli stanno a cuore.   
\- Nemmeno in un unghia. Ricorda Baku 2017. - Faccio poi come uno sparo. Lui mi fissa con occhi spalancati che per fortuna non sono più pieni di lacrime.   
\- Che c’entra? - il suo punto debole, si pente di quella volta.   
\- Abbiamo fatto pace, Seb. Anzi. Ci siamo messi definitivamente insieme dopo di quello. Invece di rompere definitivamente, non parlarci più. Odiarci o ignorarci... noi ci siamo parlati, chiariti, chiesto scusa e perdonati. E ci siamo messi insieme. Perché non potevi sopportare l’idea che per colpa delle corse io e te non ci parlassimo più. Perché il rapporto fra di noi, per te, era molto più importante. - A questo i suoi occhi si riempiono di nuovo di stelline lucenti ed adoro letteralmente essere il suo sole. So di esserlo, ma spesso è lui il mio. Ma ora era importante che lo fossi io, che lo guidassi in questo orribile periodo. Per lui rinunciare definitivamente al suo sogno più grande è dura, in aggiunta ha ammesso che vuole vedermi superare il record di Michael, il suo Dio. Non è una cosa da poco.   
\- Niente viene prima delle persone, per me. In quel momento ho avuto l’epifania, si chiama così, no? Quando hai un’illuminazione sacra... - Cerca sempre di essere leggero quando dice le cose pesanti, ma io so quanto sono enormi le cose che gli escono dalla bocca.   
E solo Dio sa quanto vorrei essere con lui, ora. Abbracciarlo, carezzarlo, baciarlo.   
Fargli sapere che ha fatto bene, che va tutto benissimo.   
Ma lo sa. Solo che vorrei lo sentisse, ecco. Quanto sono fiero di lui e di come sta andando. Il fatto che cerchi di rialzarsi, di stare bene, è bello, perché in questi anni si è calpestato molto pur di riuscire in quello che era il suo sogno. Ma non era giusto, non al costo che ha avuto.   
\- Sì, è l’epifania! - Dico ridacchiando.   
\- Ecco, per me è stato così. Senza non so se me ne sarei mai reso conto, ma quando stai per perdere qualcosa, capisci quanto conta per te. E tu stavi sopra la F1, la Ferrari, qualsiasi altra cosa. - Ed ecco come riesce a commuovermi. Mi ingroppo, mi metto a piangere e i miei cagnoni si precipitano da me e mi si buttano sulla faccia leccandomela, perché hanno questo potere di sentire quando piango e mi leccano se sono con me. Sorrido e li abbraccio.   
\- Per questo anche se correremo insieme nello stesso team per lo stesso obiettivo, non finiremo mai per odiarci. - Ne abbiamo passate tante anche in questi ultimi anni, da fidanzati, ma per quanto fosse dura e grosso quello che capitava in pista, per quanto ci scontrassimo, non abbiamo mai finito per porre fine alla nostra relazione.   
So che ce la possiamo fare.   
\- Ora mi sento meglio. - Ammette lui ed io sospirando sorrido mentre i cani tornano a cercare le palline.   
\- Magari non ci riusciremo, ma proviamoci, che dici? - Dico a questo punto drizzandomi a sedere, ci guardiamo seri, pensandoci davvero. Poi insieme annuiamo e sorridiamo convinti.   
\- Proviamoci. -   
Non è detto che vada in porto, ma se non è ora non sarà mai e arrivati al punto in cui siamo, ci pentiremmo di non aver tentato. E se andrà, so che sarà un’esperienza indimenticabile.   
Da qui in poi è tutto nelle mani del destino.”


End file.
